


HC: NSFW Loki

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [5]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, NSFW Headcanon, Non-Graphic Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: Ask:NSFW HCs for Loki please!
Relationships: Loki/Anyone, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492043
Kudos: 18





	HC: NSFW Loki

Loki is actually genderfluid. Not just in their heart, but in their body as well. Being a shapeshifter, Loki has taken on the form of a woman. Lady Loki holds the same standards as male bodied Loki.

Depending on their partner, Loki may change form with the same partner, and have sex in either body, always asking it is ok to do so. It is my belief that the gender or sex of their partner is not a factor in if they sleep with someone or not.

Loki is also half Frost Giant. Frost Giants have raised markings on their skin. It looks similar to healed scarification skin modifications. The color isn’t different, though. They are born with these markings, rather than an adornment they did to themselves. My headcanon is that Loki only hides these markings on any of their exposed skin. They don’t hide them anywhere else, as long as they are hidden under their armour or clothes. This means that they have ornate lines and ridges on their pubic area, and along their penis/vulva and labia. Swirling designs that are rigid enough to rub just the right way, when they have sex.. I don’t believe they’d actually have pupic hair… at least not on their Frost Giant skin. Their Asgardian facade, I think they’d have a light dusting of hair. Delicate curls, nothing unruly, because Loki lives for self perfection. So their body hair would be trimmed and maintained. Not because they think their partner will prefer this, Loki just likes the way it feels, much better than having untamed body hair.

Loki was raised in Asgard. So they weren’t exposed to the cultural influences of Midgard. When Loki was born, humans in Midgard were still chasing their prey with pointy sticks so altering the body, surgically, wasn’t even a thing yet, for us.

This means that male bodied Loki is intact/uncircumcised.

Loki would never show their Frost Giant self (the eyes, and the skin color difference) unless they were 100% comfortable with the person… and it would be a conscious choice. They’d never lose themself in the act unless they were so comfortable, they felt ok letting go of it.

Even with this level of comfort, they’d still be wary at the first sight of it, by their partner… because they resent that blood line and they don’t find it that attractive. They think it’s a little off putting and maybe even scary.

Loki lives for consent. More so than anyone else in existence, because they were taken from their homeworld, and lied to about their heritage… and the reason they were taken from their homeworld, is because their father abandoned them, due to their small stature… because their mother was Asgardian and they took after her. They had zero choices and zero input, in their origin and since finding out, it has never sat right with them. So when it comes to sex, something so intimate and possibly life changing, they aren’t going to assume anything. They will ask, every step of the way, always asking if the other person is comfortable and feeling good. If, at any time, their partner indicates discomfort, they will stop immediately. A conversation will be held and depending on what their partner needs, they may or may not resume the sex.

Loki is actually quite reserved, when it comes to partners. They don’t chase skirts, like their brother is known for. Their partners are carefully chosen and they become friends with them first. They don’t date, and keep things casual, but they are close to those they choose to sleep with.

The first time Loki has sex with someone, it’s slow and sensual. Loki takes their time, and gets to know the other person’s body, and allows the other person to become acquainted with their body too. Things will feel almost overwhelming, because of the pace that Loki sets. Loki starts with a lot of foreplay. Making sure that the both of you are very comfortable. Being a shapeshifter, Loki can change the size and shape of their member, and will do so, to make their partner as comfortable as possible.

Once Loki is really comfortable with their partner, and gets to a point where dropping their Asgardian facade and showing their Frost Giant skin, Loki will also incorporate their freezing magic to add another level of stimulation to the encounter. Loki will also use other elements of their magic as well. But only after asking permission first.

Once rules and guidelines are established, Loki may start to slowly stray from less vanilla sex and will definitely be a dominant force. How this happens will be very specific to their current partner or partners. Even with the established rules and guidelines, Loki always asks consent in everything they plan to do with their partner.

Loki may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but Loki would never dream of playing pranks or lying to their partner during sex or any encounter that is sexual in nature. This is really important to Loki because trust is very important to them and they wouldn’t want to do anything that would cause their partner to question their trust in Loki.

Every encounter will be memorable and satisfying.


End file.
